thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricardo Amratto
Ricardo Amratto is a character appearing in The Darkness comic series. Biography Romance with Lauren Franchetti At some point Ricardo fell in love with Lauren Franchetti and the two had a romance. Eventually Frankie Franchetti, the husband of Lauren, discover this. In rage, Frankie tortures Ricardo in front of Lauren, ultimately killing him. This event was so traumatic, that it left her in catatonic like state for the rest of her life. Revival For unknown reasons the past Angelus revives Ricardo. He then becomes a loyal warrior of Angelus. Together with Angelus he watched as Jackie awakened his powers. He then proposes to go and kill him, but Angelus instead send Woman in Yellow to do the job. Lauren Angelus When Lauren becomes the new host of Angelus, Ricardo accompanies her as she travels to Las Vegas. She then sends Ricardo to capture Franchetti. After dealing with his bodyguards, Ricardo confronts Frankie revealing his identity to him. Frankie is shocked to him see him alive. Ricardo then knocks out Frankie and takes him with himself. Ricardo seen keeping company to Lauren Angelus in the Golden Fleece casino as Frankie wakes up. She reveals that Appolonia tried to become the host of the Angelus, but the entity was repelled by his daughters ambition. Instead it took his wife, Lauren as a host. Angelus also tells that Appolonia saw what Frankie did to Ricardo when she was only six. She tells that in order to become a completely host of Angelus and gain more power, she needs to kill Frankie. Angelus then order Ricardo to kill Frankie. Out of nowhere, Jackie's double appears and shoots Ricardo. Angelus then subdues him, but is surprised that her flames doesn't burn Jackie. Suddenly, he's shot by Appolonia, who reveals to have recovered after obtaining the Spear of Destiny. The double then reveals to be Sonatine, much to Appolonia's anger. Finally, Jackie and Wenders reach the basement and are attacked by Appolonia. A giant Darkling, Mal, appears behind Appolonia and knocks her out as Jackie open fires on Angelus. Jackie uses the opportunity to free Frankie and puts him inside a protective cacoon made out of Darkness. As Frankie is safe, Jackie attacks Angelus. The Darklings manage to subdue both Angelus and Appolonia, but Jackie is stabbed by Ricardo from behind. This weakens his bonds on Angelus and frees her. With the helps of his Darklings, Jackie gets the sword out of him and uses it to cut Angelus. This causes a giant explosion, destroying the casino. As Ricardo isn't seen afterwards, it's implied that he dies in the explosion. Personality After being revived by Angelus, Ricardo becomes loyal companion of her. During his meeting with Frankie, he shows to holding a grudge against him for killing him. Powers & Abilities Powers * Increased Strength: Upon his resurrection and subsequent transformation by the Angelus, Ricardo was endowed with dramatically enhanced strength; able to easily brutalize and dismember Frankie's bodyguards bare-handedly as well as wield the large Sacred Blade of the Christening with minuscule effort. * Enhanced Durability: Upon his transformation, Ricardo was able to bear the pain of his injuries and slowly recover from them over time through his strengthened fortitude; become a scarred warrior with a lip-less face as well as a great tolerance for pain as well as a sense of fearlessness from death. Abilities * Skilled Swordsman: Ricardo could wield a sword with great skill. Equipment * ''Sacred Blade of the Christening'': Ricardo had in possession a magical sword that could pierce even Angelus armour. In the hands of Ricardo, the blade emitted purple energy. * Enchanted Body Armor: Ricardo is enveloped in magical armor given by Angelus. The armor could protect Ricardo from serious damage. Trivia * While appearing early in Issue 2 of Volume 1, Ricardo gets properly introduced only in Issue 25 of Volume 1. Gallery Antonio25.jpg|Frankie finds Ricardo sleeping with Lauren. Antonio26.jpg|Ricardo tortured by Frankie. Beko4.jpg|Ricardo with the former Angelus. Beko7.jpg|Ricardo standing in front of Frankie. Beko9.jpg|Ricardo knocking out Frankie. Beko15.jpg|Ricardo with Lauren Angelus. Beko17.jpg|Ricardo with the Sacred Blade of the Christening. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased